Hello Beautiful
by skylarrose
Summary: Cause I could comb across the world,see everything And never be satisfied.If I couldn't see those eyes Joe/Lily.
1. trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers**

**Authors Note: With all those Jonas fan fictions around these days I decided I would join on the band wagon. But, I refuse to write Nick/Miley! Never will I write that. I do although like Joe and Lily (match made in heaven!). So here is the Trailer for my newest fan fiction 'Hello Beautiful'. Enjoy. Oh; I would love to get at least 7 reviews then I'll start the real story. This story is set about 5 years in the future (Lily is 21 and Joe is 23).Also, they live in New York.**

**Two People…**

_Shows Lily Truscott driving back to her apartment_

_Shows Joe Jonas singing with his brothers_

**Living in two different worlds.**

_Shows Lily in a library stacking book back on their self._

_Shows Joe signing autograph for three beautiful girls_

**But when these two meet…**

_Shows Joe trying to hide from his fans in a Wal-Mart_

_He runs into Lily in the canned goods isle._

"Hi, I'm Joe."

"Lily"

_They shake hands a smile. _

**Sparks will fly.**

_Shows Joe walking Lily out to car with all of her groceries._

"So, do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure"

_Lily writes her number on Joes arm and smiles._

**But soon Lily realizes…**

_Shows Lily and Joe hanging out in the top apartment at 'The Ritz'_

_They are outside on the terrace watching the stars._

"You have an amazing apartment!"

"Well, this is what you get when you're a rock star"

_Lily looks at Joe shocked._

**She is with JOE JONAS.**

_Shows Lily and Joe at Starbucks getting coffee_

"You mean this whole time I've been hanging out with a hot, talented rock star and I didn't even know it!?"

"Yepp" Joe smiled.

"Well, one question,"

"Yes?"

"Are we dating?"

**That Question…**

_Shows Lily and Joe in Lily's apartment making out_

**Is answered very easily; Yes.**

_Shows Lily in Joe's bed with Joes arms wrapped around her._

_They wake up._

"You know what attracted me to you in the first place?" asked Joe.

"Sure."

"Your eyes"

_They kissed._

**But, Love never lasts...**

_Shows Lily and Joe talking over dinner_

"Babe, they're making me go back to California.They want me to do a solo album."

"But, No!"

_Shows Lily running away from Joe, tears streaming down her face._

**Will Love Find A Way?**

_Shows Lily crying and tearing pictures of her and Joe._

_Shows Joe writing a song; 'Hello Beautiful'_

**Find out in: Hello Beautiful**

**Coming to a computer screen near you!**

**Authors Note: Remember to review please! Thank you for reading!**


	2. thats just the way we roll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.**

**Authors Note; Hey, It's been a crazy week! I have tried to update as soon as possible but haven't had the time. No joke, two off my grandparents died and I just started a new contest myspace (if your on there add me its So, this is the OFFICIAL first chapter of Hello Beautiful!**

Chapter One; that's just the way we roll!

_We are wild, We are free  
We are more than you think, So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll,_

_The Jonas Brother: That's Just the Way we Roll_

(Yes this does have some significance to the chapter!)

----

Lily Truscott woke up to the sound of the Jonas Brothers on the radio. It was here favorite song; That's Just the Way we roll.

"Ughhhhh!" she grunted. She threw a pillow at the alarm clock. The alarm clock went on blasting the song. She pushed back her covers and sat up in bed. She pulled up her hair into a messy bun and headed over to her bathroom. She began to sing along to the song.

"You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing" she pulled out her hair brush and pretended it was a microphone. Like she was Hannah Montana singing in front of one million people.

_Hannah Montana? I haven't thought about her in a long time. Woah!_ Lily thought. She forgot about Miley when she moved to New York. She had moved there to start a new life. A new Lily Truscott. Independence from stupid Lola Lufnagle.

Lily walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. It was her day off work and she was running low on food. She got out a pad of paper and a green pen.

Lily hated red pens. They lowered her self esteem. She went through her kitchen cabinets.

"Bread, cereal, oatmeal, crackers, chips, soup…" Lily went on and on until her list reached past three pages.

"Geez, I need to start shopping more." Lily put down her pen and paper and walked into her bedroom.

It was painted many different colors, with many different posters. The wall above her bed were pictures of her many friends, and ex boyfriends. Her floor was covered in magazines, papers, books, and empty starbucks cups.

Lily was a fresh out of collage with majors in journalism, and photography. Her current job was picture editor for the Brooklyn Current **(AN: made up name!)**. She did a pretty good job, earned decent pay, and had a great reputation among the other editors.

While Lily was getting ready in her closet her home phone rang. She ignored it and waited for the message on the recorder.

"Hey, it's Lily. Leave a message at the beep, and if I like you, I'll call back! Bye" Lily smiled at her message and waited for the recording that followed.

"Hey Lily, It's Mark from work. I was told to call you because we have a story we need pictures for and we knew you would want the job." Mark continued on with his flattery. Lily walked out to her phone and put on her socks.

"So, the pictures we need are, and are you ready for this? We need some pictures of HANNAH MONTANA! She's in town for a concert and we knew you had connections so, call back if you have any questions. BYE" Mark ended his message.

Lily sat on her bed stunned. She picked up the phone, and dialed Marks number.

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Hey, Mark its Lily. I got your message." Lily twirled the phone cord between her fingers.

"So, pretty sweet right?" Mark said boastfully.  
"Yah, well see, I would rather not, take the job." Lily said slowly.

"Why?" Mark sounded stunned,

"Well, that's a part of past I rather not visit."

"Look her toots. You're going to do the job, and you'll like it." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Good. I gotta go. Bye." Mark hung up. Lily put the phone down and stood up. She picked up her cell phone and went to contacts. She landed on Miley. She pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley. It's me, Lily."

"Oh. Hi." None of the girls knew what to say.

---

"JOE OVER HERE!"

"SMILE BABY!"

"JOE IS IT TRUE YOU'RE MAKING YOUR OWN CD?"

"JOE, THIS WAY!"

Joe Jonas was blinded with a stream of lights as he walked outside his hotel in California. "Damn paparazzi" he mumbled under his breath. He put on his sunglasses and headed for a taxi.

"Don't worry Joey I'll protect you" smiled Joe's current obnoxious girlfriend, Betsy.

"I feel so safe" Joe mumbled again. He hated Betsy. She was annoying, self centered, and ugly. They got into the taxi. "Airport please."

"You won't forget about me in new york will you?" Betsy asked.

"Of course not!" Joe said quickly. He was lieing of course. He had been counting down the days till he would be out of LA.

"Promise you won't find another girl." Betsy said again.

"I promise." Joe lied again.

"And, you'll write everyday?" Betsy asked.

"Sure." Joe kissed her head. Betsy smiled. Ten minutes later, they were at the airport terminal.

"Bye Joe" Betsy let a tear fall down her cheek. Joe gave her a hug and went on the plane. He sat down and sighed. The beginning of his new life began here.

---

REVIEW!!!

What did you think?

REVIEW!!!

The Joe part was quick but I promise they will meet in the next chapter!

PINKY PROMISE!

Peace.

Rose.


	3. don't distub me

**Disclaimer: I don't HM or Joe Jonas**

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry for note updating sooner. Busy bee, that's me . Hope you enjoy this installment. I know this story is taking of soon, and is kinda boring but I swear it will get interesting soon! I'm going to have a contest pretty soon to make up a character to be Lily's best friend. The rules will be on my page, so check there soon. Peace.**

--

Previously:

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Miley. It's me, Lily."_

"_Oh. Hi." None of the girls knew what to say._

Now:

"So, Lily. Long time, No call." Miley said.

"Umm, yah. How have you been?" asked Lily.

"Well, let's see. A few years ago my best friend left me, didn't tell me anything, and got a new phone number. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" Miley shouted.

"I'm so sorry. Are you and Oliver okay?" Lily said hesitantly.

"Were still together."

"And, um, your baby?" Lily asked.

"She…um," Miley began to cry "She didn't make it. She was dead when I gave birth to her." Miley cried harder.

A few years ago, when they were both 17, Miley and Oliver had gotten together and had too much to drink. That night they had sex, and Miley became pregnant. Miley being Hannah wanted an abortion so she could continue her career, but Oliver wanted the baby. So Miley stopped being Hannah for nine months, so she could have the baby. That's when Lily left.

While Lily began to pack up her stuff, Miley and Oliver were an off and on couple. Finally, Oliver asked her to marry him Miley declined, but they were just dating. Then Lily left. Left everyone behind and started a new life.

"Oh, Miley I'm so sorry!" Lily said sympathetically.

"It's fine, but Oliver asked me to marry him, again. And. I said yes!" Lily gasped.

"That's great! Well, actually I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Miley asked.

"Ummm, see I'm part of a newspaper and my head person wanted me to photograph Hannah Montana. Would that be cool with you?"

"Oh yah, that's cool. Great, actually. I'm staying at the Tipton Hotel, top floor, and room 1300. Swing by anytime."

"Okay, Thanks Miles. Can't wait to see you. Bye" Lily hung up the phone.

Lily smiled and put her cell phone down. Then, she grabbed her purse, her cell phone, and her food list, put on her shoes and walked out the door. She was going shopping.

-LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-

Joe exited the airplane terminal and was greeted by his manger, assistant, and 2 bodyguards.

"Joe! How was the plane ride?" asked Barney Louis, his manger.

"I don't know, I feel asleep," Joe said flatly. All he wanted to do was get his luggage, get to his apartment, and then go shopping for food.

"Joe, I have you booked tomorrow for a 10:00 hair cut at Sport Cuts. They know you're usual," said Amanda Caldwell, his assistant.

"Thanks Amanda. Now I really would love to pick up my luggage and get out of this circus they call an airport," Joe scoffed as girls walked by and giggled.

"Already got it for you," said Big Rob, Joe's body guard. "Let's roll,". As they headed out the airport they were greeted by a mob of fans, and reporters. Joe rolled his eyes at all the screaming girls. _What a joke_, he thought while he ran his fingers through is hair. Joe's phone began to vibrate. It was a message from Betsy.

**'Hi Joey, how was your plane ride. Thinking of you xoxoxo 3'**

Joe rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the billionth time that day. The group finally got to the limo. Once they took off, Joe reached into his bag, grabbed his iphone, and turned on his music.

"Don't disturb me." He said before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
